Nagron Ipod Shuffle
by Ikutoamu luver
Summary: IPod Shuffle Challenge Rules: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a fic related to each song that plays. 4. Do ten of these, and then post them. Rating changes in every chapter!
1. 1 Bust Your Windows

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first Nagron fanfic, but since it's a long waiting period until January, I've decided to work on some fanfic. This fanfic is a colection of 10 one-shots about Nasir and Agron. There is no conection between chapters and most of them are going to be AU. This chapter is AU and the song I got first was "Bust your Windows" by the wonderful Glee Cast. Well, read, enjoy, leave a review (they feed my writer soul) and... I don't know, listen to the song. It's better if you do it while reading the fic ^^ Oh and by the way, I obviously don't own the Spartacus series, Agron, Nasir or this song (if I owned Spartacus, nobody would die in the next season). So, yeah, go and read it.**

_Lyrics:_

_I bust the windows out your car_  
_And no, it didn't mend my broken heart_  
_I'll probably always have these ugly scars_  
_But right now, I don't care about that part_

_I bust the windows out your car_  
_After I saw you laying next to her_  
_I didn't wanna but I took my turn_  
_I'm glad I did it 'cause you had to learn_

_I must admit it helped a little bit_  
_To think of how you'd feel when you saw it_  
_I didn't know that I had that much strength_  
_But I'm glad you see what happens when_

_You see you can't just play with people's feelings_  
_Tell them you love them and don't mean it_  
_You'll probably say that it was juvenile_  
_But I think that I deserve to smile_

_I bust the windows out your car_  
_You know I did it 'cause I left my mark_  
_Wrote my initials with a crowbar_  
_And then I drove up into the dark_

_I bust the windows out your car_  
_You should feel lucky that was all I did_  
_After 5 whole years of this bull****_  
_Gave you all of me and you played with it_

_I must admit it helped a little bit_  
_To think of how you'd feel when you saw it_  
_I didn't know that I had that much strength_  
_But I'm glad you see what happens when_

_You see you can't just play with people's feelings_  
_Tell them you love them and don't mean it_  
_You probably say that it was juvenile_  
_But I think that I deserve to smile_

_[Incomprehensible] out your car_  
_But it don't come back to my broken heart_  
_You could never feel how I felt that day_  
_Until it happens, baby, you don't know pain_

_Oh yeah, I did it, you should know it_  
_I ain't sorry, you deserved it_  
_After what you did to me_  
_You deserved it, I ain't sorry no, no_

_You broke my heart, so I broke your car_  
_You caused me pain, so I did the same_  
_Even though what you did to me was much worse_  
_I had to do something to make you hurt_

_Oh, but why am I still crying?_  
_Why am I the one who's still crying?_  
_Oh, oh, you really hurt me, baby_  
_You really, really hurt me, baby_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_Now, watch me you_  
_Now, watch me you_  
_I bust the windows out your car_

**And now the actual story!**

Nasir walked down the street, right in the direction of his ex's flat. The moon was high in the sky as he approached the bastard's car and grabbed more steadily the baseball bat he had brought along with him. He looked at the black Ford car, his ex had always loved the piece of shit. As images of his ex and his best friend, Chadara, filled his mind - her on top of him, moaning like a whore, his ex screaming her name with closed eyes - as every painful memory burned in his mind, he swinged the bat and crashed it against one of the windows, breaking it instantly. He did it again and another windows was busted. The alarm of the car started to rang, but it didn't really mattered. It was late and no one was on the street and if his ex appeared, Nasir didn't really give a shit.

After he witnessed his ex and Chadara fucking, the week before, he had been sad, at first. He though his ex was gay but clearly, he wasn't. After a day or so, he wasn't sad anymore, he was just pissed. He wanted to make the bastard pay and Chadara as well, but mostly the bastard. He thought if he did this, if he destroyed something his ex treasured like his heart had been broken, then he would feel better. But as he busted the fourth window, he realised it didn't make him feel better, not at all. He wasn't sorry for what he was doing, no way, the bastard deserved it. But he wanted to feel better and this wasn't doing it.

As soon as the last window was busted, the door of the building opened and out came the fucker. Paul had a look of rage on his face, he looked like he was going to start blowing steam out of his ears any time now, his face as red as a tomato. Nasir looked at him, not showing how afraid he was, truth be told he hadn't thought about what Paul could actually do to him if he found him ruining his baby. Paul had only been violent to him once, when he slapped Nasir during a fight. It had been a stupid fight and it hadn't been Nasir's fault, but he had spent the night of the fight at Chadara's, afraid.

Paul looked at the car, then looked at Nasir, rage clear on his face. He was breathing hard, like he was going to beat Nasir up and that was when Nasir's serious, fearless façade fell apart. It was only for a second, but it was enough for Paul to see that he had an advantage over Nasir. Paul got closer to him and started yelling at him.

-What the fuck? What are you doing, Nasir? You haven't called me or talked to me for a week and now you show up and wreck my car? What the fuck is wrong with you?

Oh yeah, he and Chadara hadn't noticed that Nasir had saw them, so they thought all was well. Nasir only got angrier at Paul and put on a strong, determined face as he responded:

-What's wrong with me? You must be fucking kidding me! You're the one that's messed up! I saw you and Chadara! You cheated on me with my best friend, you fucker!

Paul looked surprise for a second, then went straight to looking smug. The fucking bastard wasn't even going to denie it or at least fake shame on what he did! His reaction only made Nasir more furious. Paul started to smirk and talked, his voice full of smugness:

-So what? It was just a fuck. I wanted to try pussy once more, you've been busy with school, so I decided to do it with her, for good times sake. She had been lusting over me since I've met her, so I just made the bitch's dream come true.

Nasir was about to throw up from disgust. Who the fuck did he date? Cetainly it wasn't the man in front of him, he was never such a jerk. As he looked at Paul, he couldn't help but be ashamed of the fact that he had thrown away 2 years of his life. He could have dated someone else, falled in love, yes because he wasn't in love with Paul. He started to hate the bastard every second more he stayed near him. Sick of this stupid fight, Nasir made a face of disgust and turned his back on Paul, starting to walk away and go home.

As he gave a few steps, a hand on his shoulder jerked him around roughly, so that he was now facing an enraged Paul. He clenched the syrian's shoulder, Nasir couldn't help but wince at the pain he was feeling.

-You're not going to walk away just like that! My car is ruined because of you and now, you're going to fix it!

-Fuck you! I'm not going to fix shit! Now, let go of me! - Nasir yelled, trying to get away but failed, as Paul grabbed his other shoulder as well, the force of his grip making Nasir wince even more.

-No fucking way, you little bitch! You're going to pay for that!

-I'm not giving you nothing! Not even a cent! - Nasir spat out, trashing in Paul's grip, trying to get away.

-If you don't give me money as payment, I think I'll have to just take your body as payment. Oh well, your loose asshole isn't really the best, but I'll settle for it, I guess.

Paul kissed him forcefully and Nasir's eyes widdened as he started trashing even harder against the bastard, but it did nothing, Paul was just too strong. Nasir started to panick, afraid that he might be raped, when out of nowhere someone pulled Paul off him.

It all happened way too fast: someone, big and strong, pushing Paul off him, tossing him at the ground, then that person aproached Nasir carefully, so that he wouldn't scare him. Nasir only saw a pair of beautiful green eyes looking at him, concern all over that beautiful gaze. Before the stranger or Nasir could even say something, Paul kicked the stranger in the back and started yelling bloody murderer. The stranger quickly got up and punched Paul right in the nose and that was enough to make the bastards nose start to bleed and make him give up fighting. The stranger - a man, Nasir could now tell - guided Nasir away from Paul and the now ruined car into an apartment really close by.

In a daze, Nasir only regained focus on what was actually happening when he sat on a couch, in a foreign house to him. He got confused, then panicked for a bit, only to start shaking, badly. His savior quickly rushed to his side, sitting next to him and laying a hand on Nasir's quivering shoulder.

-It's ok. The fucker isn't going to hurt you, not here.

His voice was gentle and full of concern, which made Naisr calm down a bit. Mostly, he was just now fully realising what could have happened if this guy hadn't barged in and saved him - he would have been raped by his ex-boyfriend. It was the awareness of what could have happened that had made him start to tremble from fear and shame of having been in a relationship with that asshole for two years. His savior was rubbing his back, in silence, just waiting until he felt better.

When he was finally calmer, he looked properly at the stranger. He had seen him before or at least that's what he thought. His hair was short and brown, his eyes were green and they had a spark to them that made his face look younger. He was wearing a black t-shirt and grey gym shorts as well as a pair of white and black sneakers. He was way taller than Nasir and muscled too - overall, he was hot as hell, that much Nasir could gather. As he kept oggling the man who had saved him, the man was also checking him out.

Agron had saw the little man in the building before, he was the partner of his next door neighbour. Heck, he had heard them have sex a lot and he could guess why they were fighting since a few nights ago, he had heard a girl's moans come out of the flat next door and they sure weren't coming from the guy that was sitting next to him. Agron couldn't help but take his eyes off the man, he was truly beutiful with his long hair kept loose, his dark eyes a bit teary from what had just happened and dressed in a white shirt and black jeans. When he noticed that the little man was also cheking him out, Agron couldn't help but smirk proud of having caught the man's eye.

Nasir noticed the man was smirking and blushed, now aware of just how much he had been oggling the guy. He looked back up at him and said:

-Thank you, for what you did back there. If you hadn't kicked his ass, I don't know what could have happened...

-Don't worry about it. I'm glad I was coming home at that time and got to help you. I always hated that bastard.

-Always? Do you know Paul?

-Yeah, I live next door to him. I'm Agron, by the way. And you?

Oh my God, he was in the apartment next to Paul's. Nasir could already start to feel scared for himself as he thought about how he was going to get out of the flat without Paul attacking him again. As he noticed that the man, Agron, was looking at him, clearly worried, he noticed he hadn't answered him yet. He blushed a bit and quickly answered him, stuttering just a bit.

-I thought I had recognised you from somewhere. I'm Nasir and thank you once again for defending me, I really appreciate it.

Nasir. Just the way that name eccoed in Agron's mind made him think about saying it in between sheets, uttering it like it was a prayer, while Nasir screamed his name loud so that the bastard next door realised that he no longer hold possession over him. Agron stopped his thinking right there, realising that Nasir barely knew him. Agron knew about him more than he was proud to admit, since he knew for a fact that Nasir went to school with one of his friend's, Mira. Mira didn't actually know Nasir, not even his name, but she knew he went to the same classes as her and knew that he was a brilliant student and a good person, never being rude to anyone.

From the little he had learned from Mira and from the little he had learned from encountering once or twice on the hallway, he had developed a crush on Nasir. He had been furious when he had discovered that the bastard was cheating on Nasir and was secretly pleased with it, knowing he now could maybe have a chance with him. That night, he had gone to a pub with his friends and when he was coming home, he had seen Paul approach Nasir and force himself on the guy. That did it for Agron, from there on, he only saw red and wanted to kill the fucker for ever touching Nasir. Now, as he was looking at the man, he wanted to do a million things - kiss him, comfort him, make him feel better and loved, have sex with him until they were both exausted - but he knew he couldn't do much, he couldn't just hit on the guy, minutes after he had almost been raped.

-You don't have to thank me, really. I just didn't want you to get hurt.

That made Nasir blush. It was nice to see that someone was so concerned with his feelings, especially when his best and only friend had fucked his boyfriend. He felt better just from the attention he was getting from Agron and couldn't help but smile. However, his pride and his conscience demanded that he gave Agron some kind of reward for helping him, so that they could be even.

-Can I make it up to you? I just really want to give you something for helping me out.

Yes, a date, was what Agron wanted to say, but decided against it, it would be pushing it. Although he knew Nasir found him attracted, the man had just ended a relationship and was still fragile - if he was going to try and have something with Nasir, he wanted to do it when he knew that all thoughts of the fucker were long gone from Nasir's mind. Instead, he thought how Nasir's face had become worried when he mentioned that Paul lived next door and realised that Nasir had been afraid of running into the bastard, so he knew just the thing to ask Nasir.

-Yeah, there is. - Agron smiled and Nasir's heart thumped harder and louder - You could let me take you home. I just want to make sure that the fucker doesn't try to do anything to you. Also, I want to make sure you get home safe.

Nasir was surprised that the man didn't ask for anything else, truth be told he was a little disappointed that he hadn't asked for something more... personal, like his phone number or a date. Erasing such thoughts from mind, Nasir agreed and got up, Agron following him and they both left Agron's flat.

On the way to Nasir's home, they got to know each other better. Nasir learned that Agron was studying to be a Physical Education teacher at a Univesity near his own and that he had some friends that shared some of Nasir's classes. He also learned that Agron was gay (his heart fluttered a bit when he heard that particular information) and that he was single. Meanwhile, Agron learned that Nasir had wrecked the fucker's car and that he had caught the fucker and his best friend fucking. He also learned that Nasir had been adopted and that his parents had cut ties with him when they learned that he was gay, so he didn't have anyone right now, with his best friend and boyfriend out of the picture.

All those things made Agron even more sure that he and Nasir should have something, since he wanted to be there for Nasir and he certainly wouldn't fuck a girl or anyone besides Nasir if he had him. Also, he could see Nasir getting along with his friends really well, especially Naevia.

As they approached the front door of Nasir's appartment, they were already getting along like they knew eachother for years and they were laughing about a story that involved Agron, his brother Duro and two of his friends - Spartacus and Crixus. They finally arrived to their destination and stared at each other, neither of them ready to part ways.

-I guess, that's it for tonight, huh? - Nasir said, although his heart and mind were completely against that statement.

-Guess so... - Agron replied, his heart screaming otherwise.

They looked at eachother once again and Agron smiled in a boyish way that Nasir had grown to love, even from the little time they had spent together. Nasir turned around and inserted his key in the hole, turning it and opening the door. He looked over his shoulder once again at Agron and spoke his goodbye, his gaze lingering a bit more than it should have. He entered the flat and closed the door behind him, regreting it the moment he heard the door shut. A million ideas ran through his mind, all of them suggesting that he had met a great guy and hadn't even asked for his phone number or suggested they meet again or kissed him. Oh, how Nasir had wanted to kiss him. Every second of their way to his flat, he couldn't help but oggle Agron's lips and thinking about kissing them.

Following his heart for once, he quickly opened the door and ran down the hall, hoping to still find Agron. Sure enough, he found him, waiting for the elevator.

-Agron! - he shouted, making the guy turn his head around and smile at him.

Nasir ran straight to the man and, following his instincts and hish heart, kissed him right on the lips. Agron's strong arms surrounded him and Nasir felt like he belonged there, as his tongue explored Agron's mouth. When they were both breathless, they smiled and looked at each other, Nasir still comfortable in Agron's embrace.

-I forgot to ask you something... - Nasir said.

Agron smiled and waited for the little man to continue, his eyes sparkling of happiness.

-I wanted to know if you would like to go out sometime? - Nasir said, still trying to catch his breath.

-Fuck yes. - he said, smilling.

Nasir smiled and couldn't break the moment now, so he decided to keep talking, so that he could stay in Agron's arms a bit longer.

-Where do you feel like going?

-You could go and hang out with me and my friends. I really want them to meet you.

Nasir's eyes widdened. Agron wanted him to meet his friends? Already? He wasn't really complaining, it was just that Paul had only presented him to his friends when they were already dating for a month. It seemed strange to him that Agron wanted him to meet them right away.

-Don't you want to take me out first? You don't even know if you like me. Isn't it a bit rushed?

Agron's face got serious but his eyes still sparkled, showing that he wasn't mad.

-Listen, I've been looking at you since you first went to the fucker's house. You had caught my eye and I've had a crush on you for almost two years now. I know what I want and I want you. So, no, I'm not rushing things, I know I want you and I want my friends to know how amazing my boyfriend is. That's all.

Nasir realized just how different Paul and Agron were. Agron had liked him for the whole time he had wasted his time on Paul. Feeling like he could kiss Agron again, he decided to talk first, so that he could make sure that Agron knew he wasn't against the idea. And also... did he just called him his boyfriend?

-Did you just called me your boyfriend? - Nasir teased, smilling like a kid on Christmas.

Agron blushed a bit and smiled, looking Nasir straight in the eye.

-What? You don't want to be my boyfriend, little man?

Nasir smiled and grabbed Agron's shirt collar, pulling his lips closer to his own.

-I guess I can try that. - he said and then kissed Agron again, happy with himself.

_**A week later**_

Nasir screamed as he felt Agron spill his seed inside his hole. They held eachother in bliss, content smiles on their faces. Out of the blue, Agron started laughing, truly laughing. Nasir was stunned for a moment, he loved Agron's laugh - although it was loud, it was music to Nasir's ears. When he finally woke from his daze, he looked at his boyfriend, an eyebrow raised.

-It's just that, a thought came to me just now. When you were still dating that piece of shit, I could always hears your moans and screams from here. And now, I just realised that he probably just heard you scream my name to the heavens.

Nasir blushed but still smiled. He couldn't help but think that it served the bastard right, now he knew what it felt like to find out that he was fucking someone else.

-Serves the fucker right, now he knows that you're mine and that he better stay away from you. - Agron said, kissing Nasir's shoulder and grinding against Nasir's hole, ready to go another round.

Nasir smiled and said:

-I think you better make it real clear, he may have not gotten the message yet. - Nasir grinded against Agron, moaning slightly.

Agron smiled and his little man, knowing that all he wished for the past two years had come true.

**AN: Don't forget to leave the review! Next song is "Gallery" by Mario Vasquez and it's also going to be AU!**


	2. 2 Gallery

**AN: Hi guys! I'm back with the second chapter of this fic and the song is "Gallery" by Mario Vasquez. As you know I don't own the song or the characters. Before the chapter starts, I want to answer to the review I got on the first chapter from an Anon.**

**Hi! First of all, thank you for the review, I really apreciate your critics and I don't think you're mean at all! I like it when people show me ways of improving my writing and my English (since I'm Portuguese). I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one as well. I did what you said and hope you like it better now. I also would like to say that the ponctuation I used in the last chapter isn't wrong, at least not in Portugal. But I did everything the English way in this chapter and used a spell check to make sure there were less errors ^^**

**Now the lyrics:**

_God broke the mold,_  
_When he made this one I know_  
_She's breathtaking but so much more_  
_She walks in the room, your lungs close_  
_Making you never want to breathe again_  
_Her boyfriend has got so much dough_  
_So much ice his neck and wrist froze_  
_Is he faithful to her? Hell no_  
_But she chose to be with him, shorty_

_Tell me is the money worth your soul?_  
_Tell me what's the reason that you hold on_  
_When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you?_  
_And girl you're just way too fine_  
_Gotta be treated as one of a kind_  
_Girl use your mind_  
_Don't be just another dime_

_Because_

_I can't take_  
_Seeing you with him_  
_'Cause I know exactly what you'll be,_  
_In his gallery_  
_Just not fair_  
_And it's tearing me apart_  
_You're just another priceless work of art_  
_In his gallery_

_She's so confused_  
_She knows she deserves more_  
_Someone who will love and adore_  
_But his money's hard to ignore_  
_She really doesn't know what to do_  
_Girl it's just a matter of time_  
_Before he finds another more fine_  
_After he's done dulling your shine_  
_You're out the door and he's through with you_

_Tell me is the money worth your soul?_  
_Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,_  
_When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you?_  
_And girl you're just way too fine_  
_Gotta be treated as one of a kind_  
_Girl use your mind_  
_Don't be just another dime_

_I can't take_  
_Seeing you with him_  
_'Cause I know exactly what you'll be_  
_In his gallery_  
_Just not fair_  
_And it's tearing me apart_  
_You're just another priceless work of art_  
_In his gallery_

_You're a masterpiece_  
_I know that he_  
_Can't appreciate your beauty_  
_Don't let him cheapen you_  
_He don't see you like i do_  
_Beautiful not just for show_  
_Time that someone let you know_

_I can't take_  
_Seeing you with him_  
_'Cause I know exactly what you'll be_  
_In his gallery_  
_Just not fair_  
_And it's tearing me apart_  
_You're just another priceless work of art_

_I can't take_  
_Seeing you with him_  
_'Cause I know exactly what you'll be_  
_In his gallery_  
_Just not fair_  
_And it's tearing me apart_  
_You're just another priceless work of art_  
_In his gallery_  
_In his gallery_

**And now the chapter!**

Agron looked at Nasir one more time, wishing the little man realized that his boyfriend was a piece of shit. Tom was a rich punk that had Nasir wrapped around his finger, they had been dating for 5 months now and Agron could tell that Nasir wasn't happy. _Then why does he keep seeing the fucker? _Agron couldn't figure it out. He always wanted Nasir, ever since he met him, one night when he and Tom came to Agron's pub for a drink. Mira, his friend and best waitress, had taken their orders since she already knew Nasir. Through the night, Agron's eyes had been glued to Nasir - his smile, his eyes, his hair, his lean but slightly muscled form. He had been in a daze the whole time Nasir had stayed at the pub. When Nasir and the bastard finally left the pub, Agron decided to close the pub earlier so that he could talk to Mira and get all the details she knew about the little man.

Mira, a good friend of Nasir since high school, told Agron all about the guy. He was in just out of college and was working at a gallery, said gallery was owned by no other than Tom. That's how they met and started dating, a few weeks after they started dating, Nasir stopped being just an assistant at the gallery and started having shows there, displaying his art. _So that's it, huh? You sleep with him and he let's you show your work to the world? _

He had asked Mira to invite Nasir to the pub, while the whole "gang" was together - Spartacus, Mira's boyfriend and roommate, Gannicus and Saxa, Duro, Naevia and even the jackass Crixus. He wanted to get to know Nasir even more, even if he was sleeping with his boss so that he could gain position inside the gallery and the world of Art.

Nasir had agreed, although he was a bit hesitant. He had accepted partially because he needed to meet new people, his only friends were Mira, Chadara and Lugo, Tom was... hell, he didn't really know what he was. Yes, they were going out, but it consisted mostly of him taking him out somewhere to have sex, most often it was an hotel, Nasir's house or even a dark alley - he never took him to his house, apparently Nasir wasn't good enough for that. Truth be told, Nasir wasn't really hurt with that aspect of their relationship, they both knew very well what this was - Tom was using him to relieve tension and Nasir was using him to gain position in the gallery and, maybe, get people to know and love his art.

However, sometimes he felt dirty. He felt like what he was doing was wrong and mostly, he felt like he deserved to be loved, he deserved more than being a fuck toy. So, when Mira asked him to go to the pub with her friends, he decided he should go. When he got there, he noticed that most of her friends, if not all of them, were couples. That made him quickly become uncomfortable and feeling like the odd one out. He greeted everyone and then went to sit at one of the stools that were next to the bar, not really feeling like being the only one without a date._ Not that Tom would ever say yes to going with me to this, there's no chance for him to fuck me here without people noticing... _

"So, you're Nasir." a low, rich voice said, making Nasir shiver a bit. He looked up and noticed a man standing behind the bar, a smile on his face. Nasir blushed a bit, the man was gorgeous with his green eyes and the body of a God, his muscles were clear under the tight black shirt with the name of some band on it. Nasir gulped and nodded, seeing the man smile at Nasir's lack of words.

"And you are?" Nasir asked.

"I'm Agron, a friend of Mira's and the owner of this place." he said, that gorgeous smile never leaving his lips.

"You own the pub?" Nasir's eyes widen at that.

"Yup. The _East of the Rhine_ is mine. Anyway, Mira told me about you the other day, when you came with your boyfriend." Agron watched Nasir's face carefully, searching a reaction.

"Oh, he's not my..." Nasir stopped mid-sentence, he couldn't say Tom wasn't his boyfriend, Agron would think he was some kind of manwhore or worse, if he knew of Tom's richness - a gold digger.

_Why am I so worried about what he's going to think of me? I've just met the guy and he probably had a girlfriend, like every other guy in this place..._

"You seemed pretty close, that's why I thought he was your boyfriend or something." Agron said, his smile still hasn't faded away in the slightest, if anything, it was getting bigger and brighter at the thought that Nasir didn't really liked the idea of the fucker being his boyfriend.

"He's... something. What about you? Where is your girlfriend?"

"Don't have one. I'm gay." Nasir's eyes sparkled at the information and then stopped himself quickly, he may still have a boyfriend, since he was the most attractive guy he'd ever seen "And I don't have a boyfriend either. I'm single."

That statement made Nasir's day. Finally, he had found someone in Mira's group of friends that hasn't got someone and that's gay. And said man was looking at him like he was the best piece of ass he'd ever seen. Nasir couldn't help but blush at the though of doing something with Agron. They talked and drank for most of the night, talking about their past and what they hoped for the future. The subject of Tom never came up and they both did their best to avoid it, that way they could focus on themselves.

They were already pretty close when Nasir's cellphone rang. He picked it up and saw that it was a text from Tom: _Be ready in 10. I'll stop by your house. T_

Nasir cursed in his mind as he knew he couldn't skip it or else Tom would get mad and would threaten to make it so that Nasir's art was never again showed in any art gallery in the state. Frowning, he looked at Agron, that was looking concerned, and sighed.

"I have to go. Sorry." Nasir payed for his drinks and got up. He was already out the door of the _East of the Rhine_ when Agron touched his shoulder, which made Nasir turn around on the spot.

"Wait a second. Come back to the pub sometime. I'm always here, if you want to talk or anything." Agron's gaze was starting to make Nasir feel loved and at the same time, he was beginning to get hot and bothered. Smiling, Nasir nodded and turned away, heading home and hoping he got there before Tom.

When he got home, Tom was already there, leaning against the door with a frown on his face. He looked up at Nasir and smirked.

"Where were you? I texted you."

Nasir looked at him and had to restrain himself not to send him away and break it all off. However, as he thought of his artistic career, he knew he had to keep seeing the guy.

"I had to go and meet Chadara, so it took me a while to get here." he closed in on Tom and the man promptly kissed him.

The kiss was not gentle or loving. It was rough and selfish, he was only trying to get himself off. They entered the house and Tom practically dragged him to the couch, not caring enough to go to a proper bed. He quickly took off Nasir's clothes and ran his hands all over Nasir's tight body. Nasir kept his eyes closed and imagined another set of hands roaming his body. As Tom slicked his fingers with lube (he always brought with him a small bottle), Nasir looked at him and saw his features change: his blond, spiked hair was now brown and not spiky at all, his brown eyes were now a beautiful green, his pale, lean body turned into a more tanned and fit one, making Nasir pant as he craved for the man in his mind.

Tom quickly and roughly prepared Nasir and after a minute or so got sick of it and pushed his length inside Nasir's tight hole. Nasir quickly closed his eyes once more and imagined it was Agron inside him. As Tom thrust himself to completion, Nasir stroked himself, knowing Tom didn't actually cared if he came or not. They came at the same time, Tom grunting and Nasir had to bite his lip hard to prevent screaming Agron's name so loud his neighbors would definitely hear him.

After that, Tom did the same thing he always did: he got dressed, made sure he looked presentable and then left, without uttering a single word. Nasir was actually glad he hadn't said anything, he wasn't really in the mood for chit chat. He went to the shower and cleaned himself, making sure Tom's scent didn't linger on his body. When he was clean enough, he went to his bedroom and lay on the bed, his last thought was the memory of Agron inviting him to stop by the pub whenever he felt like it.

**A few weeks later **

Nasir was growing suspicious of Tom. Lately, he hadn't been calling him to fuck as much as in the past and that made Nasir think that he had someone else. The problem wasn't really the cheating, since Nasir didn't give a shit about that. The problem was the fear he had of Tom suddenly having no more interest in him and his art would pay for that. He had to find a new gallery to show his art or else things could get bad for him.

Nasir entered the East of the Rhine with a smile on his face as he spotted Agron behind the bar, serving a bear to a guy. As the German saw him, he too started smiling in that boyish way of his. Nasir had been coming to the pub quite a lot and had become closer and closer to Agron as the days passed. Today, he had come with purpose - to ask Agron to come to the gallery tomorrow, so that he could see his exposition. He had already invited all his friends - besides Chadara and Lugo, he also invited Spartacus and the rest of the gang, he had started to like them even more and they already accepted him as one of their own.

He had wanted to ask Agron himself, since all he really wanted was an excuse to see the man once more. He leaned against the bar and greeted him, Agron greeted him as well. For a few moments, they just stayed like this, looking at each other and grinning like idiots. After a while, Nasir looked down and then up again, getting the courage to stop making eyes at the man and ask him to come to the exposition.

"I'm having my work showed in an exposition tomorrow at the gallery. Do you want to come? Spartacus and the others are also going to-"

"Yes." Agron breathed, interrupting Nasir. Nasir looked up at him and smiled, glad that Agron was so sure that he wanted to see what he had done. Smiling, he sat in one of the stools and asked for a beer, although that was only an excuse to spend a little more time with the man.

The next day, at 7 pm sharp, the doors of the gallery opened to the people who had been invited for the show. Nasir was already in the gallery and he was furious. The bastard had done it! Tom had appeared just a few minutes before the doors opened and announced to Nasir that his work wouldn't be shown in the gallery anymore, his spot was going to be replaced by a newbie kid that was practically grinding himself against the rich fucker. Tom had also said that Nasir was going to go back to his previous position of helping out in the gallery.

Nasir was feeling a lot of things but mostly he was embarrassed. He had invited all of his friends to the exposition and now they wouldn't see anything. Feeling tears of rage welling up, he excused himself outside, deciding to stand out on the street, a few feet away from the gallery. He was just so mad, he only wanted to punch Tom, but he knew the bastard would make sure his work would never be shown if he did so. Instead, he decided to pace around, trying to tire himself enough to not punch the living hell out of the bastard.

"Nasir?" he heard someone call and he knew exactly who that was. He loved that low, accented voice and knew it so well he could recognize it in the middle of a bunch of people talking at the same time.

Nasir turned around and faced Agron. The man was just standing there, looking at Nasir with concern. As he looked at the man, he couldn't keep it in anymore and felt the tears run down his cheeks as he ran into Agron's arms. Agron greeted him with his warm embrace and they stood there for a while until Nasir was calm enough.

"What happened?" Agron asked, a murderous intent in his eyes, ready to kill the person who had made Nasir cry.

"It was Tom. My art was supposed to be here tonight but he just told me that it's not going to be there and that it's been replaced with the work of his new boy toy and he also demoted me!"

Agron could feel the rage almost bursting out of him and he knew he was going to kick the little shit's ass. He stepped away from Nasir and started to walk towards the gallery, ready to rip the bastard in two. Nasir grabbed Agron's arm and stopped him from killing Tom, nodding his disapproval of what Agron was about to do.

"Don't. We can't do anything to him. He threaten me. He said that if I ever did something against him he would make sure no art gallery in this state showed my art. There's nothing we can do about it."

"But he already made sure your art wasn't showed here! I mean, he's been leading you on for months now and you've sacrificed so much of yourself for your art! Leave it to me, I'll rip the piece of shit in two and make sure he'll never hurt you again!"

Nasir kissed Agron to shut him up. He couldn't help it, he was just so happy that Agron was so mad at someone for hurting him. He kissed him like he'd been dreaming of doing for weeks now, ever since that time he had pictured Agron having sex with him while he was having sex with Tom. They held on to each other, just doing everything they've been yearning to do. When they stopped kissing, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled that silly love struck smile they had whenever they saw each other.

"I know that and believe me I would love to punch him in the face but I want my art to be recognized someday." Nasir said, looking at the ground.

Agron cupped Nasir's face with his hands and instantly came up with an idea, smiling widely at the thought of just how much of a genius he was.

"And it will be. You know I have a older sister back at home in Wisconsin, right?" Nasir nodded "Well, her husband owns an art gallery in Wisconsin and I was thinking you could send him some of your art so that he could take a look at it? That way, if he likes it, you can quit this job here and focus on your art. Plus, then you have a chance to break the fucker's nose." Agron smiled as he thought of his wild little dog beating the piece of shit until he was purple.

Nasir smiled and kissed Agron once more, finding an escape from Tom's grasp. He nodded his approve and held Agron's hand as they walked back into the gallery to tell their friends what happened so that they could leave. Once they knew what had happened they were happy for Agron and Nasir and they wanted to beat the hell out of Tom. They decided they would go back to the East of the Rhine and get wasted instead.

The night had been a lot of fun from there on, Chadara and Lugo had gotten along with the others and they were now all one big group of friends. Everyone ended up going home, leaving Nasir and Agron alone to clean up the place. They finished quickly, but they could have been faster, had Agron not pushed Nasir against a wall at every chance he got to kiss him until their lips were full and red.

When they were done Agron invited Nasir to his flat that was in the top floor of the pub. Nasir had said yes and as they were going up the stairs, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They kissed and groped and grounded against each other, enjoying the touch of one another. They entered the flat never breaking apart, there hands always touching the body of one another. Nasir moved to the couch but Agron grabbed him and took him to his king size bed.

"I want my first time taking you to be in a proper bed. There will be lots of time for doing it somewhere else." Agron said, his voice heavy with lust and love.

That's when Nasir realized just how different Agron and Tom were. Agron wasn't looking for a quick release, he was looking forward to making precious moments and memories that showed Nasir just how much Agron wanted him and loved him. With his heart almost exploding with love for the wonderful man on top of him, Nasir kissed him passionately, making sure he explored every corner of Agron's mouth.

Agron's hands took off his clothes and then did the same with Nasir. When they were both naked, Agron kissed Nasir once again, his hands moving South to touch Nasir's cock that was already rock hard. The touch came unexpected to Nasir, Tom had never touched him there. As Agron stroked Nasir to his climax, Nasir's hands roamed Agron's back, scratching it lightly with his fingernails. When Agron felt that Nasir was close to coming, his moans growing more passionate, his mouth came down and sucked the head lightly, enough to make Nasir cum on the spot.

Nasir's eyes widened as he felt Agron's mouth him, no one ever did that to him. He came like he never did before, his body still trembling long after his seed had stopped spilling. When he finally got a hold of himself, he looked down and saw Agron looking at him with a huge grin all over his face. Nasir couldn't help but smile at him, in his post-orgasmic bliss.

"You look simply beautiful when you cum. I can't wait to feel you coming wrapped around my cock." Agron grinned again and searched in one of the drawers on his nightstand for lube and a condom. When he finally got them, he poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and inserted one finger inside Nasir, searching for the spot inside his little man that would make him melt.

It didn't take long until he was moaning and writhing in pleasure. A few minutes later, Agron inserted a second finger, even though Nasir claimed he was ready to take Agron inside of him.

"No, you're not. You're still to tight and I refuse to enter you if it causes you pain." he said in a very serious tone.

Nasir looked at Agron and had to remind himself once more that he wasn't Tom, so he only wanted Nasir to feel good. When he could fit three fingers inside Nasir's asshole, he decided he was more than ready and put the condom on himself, covering it with a small amount of lube, since the condom was already lubricated. He slowly and steadily inserted himself inside Nasir's tight and hot hole, using all his might to keep him from thrusting like an animal in heat. He wanted to make sure Nasir felt good, he knew the bastard had never shown Nasir how good it was making love and he planned to be the only one that showed Nasir that aspect of sex.

When he was fully inside Nasir he had to take a deep breath, making sure to keep his own climax at bay. He really wanted to last but knew that Nasir's hole was just too tight and felt too good to make him last long. He looked at Nasir's face and almost came - his eyes were half closed and filled with lust, his mouth was open and he was breathing heavily, his hair was fanned over the white pillow. This man was the personification of sex right then and there.

Nasir started moving his hips, trying to get as much friction as possible while groaning "Move" to Agron. His lover was more than ready to do so and he attended to his little man's wishes, thrusting inside him hard and fast. Nasir was moaning wildly, he felt too good with Agron inside him. Soon, he felt like he was about to cum again and said so to Agron.

"Me too" Agron breathed out, quickening his pace and, at the same time, stroked Nasir's cock.

A few moments later, they were both cumming at the same time, gasping as their bodies trembled out of control. They lay there, embracing each other and Nasir knew that he was now ruined for sex with any other man. I guess I'll just have to stick with him forever... With that thought on his mind, he smiled and slowly drifted to sleep, knowing Agron wouldn't leave, like Tom always did.

**AN: Don't forget to leave your review, just tell me what you thought about it ^^ Next song is There will never be another Tonight by Bryan Adams ;)**


	3. 3 There will never be another tonight

**AN: It0s finally here! I'm sorry for the delay, but this song was hard to tackle. This chapter is smaller but I do think that it doesn't make it any worse than the others. I want to thank everyone who is reading this fic, I love you all ^^ Also, just a little reminder that I'm not SDK (the shock!) or that I do not own, in any way, the characters or the series Spartacus. This chapter is AU, once again, and it envolves character death (no, Aggy and Nas don't die, don't worry about it) and the song was _There will never be another tonight_ by Bryan Adams. Now go and read my lovelies :3**

****_Lyrics:_

If you got your motor runnin'  
Then I got my engines on  
Say the word and darlin' we'll be gone  
Outside the world is waitin'  
But we won't lose control  
So come on now - let the good times roll

You gotta ride your broom right into my room  
Kick off your shoes make yourself at home  
Wave your little wand - weave a little spell  
Make a little magic - raise some hell

There will never be another tonight  
C'mon baby - hold on tight  
There will never be another tonight  
I don't care if it's wrong or right  
We got nothin' to lose just me and you  
In your wildest dreams...  
There'll never be another tonight

Who cares about tomorrow  
Let the wind fill your sails  
A runaway train ridin' on the rails  
We got the bases loaded  
Home run - power play  
Tonight's the night we're goin' all the way

You gotta ride your broom right into my room  
Kick off your shoes make yourself at home  
Wave your little wand - weave a little spell  
Make a little magic - raise some hell

There will never be another tonight  
C'mon baby - hold on tight  
There will never be another tonight  
Flash your diamonds shine your lights  
There'll never be another tonight  
I don't care if it's wrong or right  
Cause we got nothin' to lose just me and you  
In your wildest dreams...  
There'll never be another tonight

Some people they're looking for paradise  
Others are searching for inner light  
Me I'm just having the time of my life  
I'm headin' out, to check it out  
Check it out!

You gotta ride your broom right into my room  
Kick off your shoes make yourself at home  
Wave your little wand - weave a little spell  
Make a little magic - raise some hell

There will never be another tonight  
C'mon baby - hold on tight  
There will never be another tonight  
Flash your diamonds shine your lights  
There'll never be another tonight  
I don't care if it's wrong or right  
Cause we got nothin' to lose just me and you  
In your wildest dreams...  
There'll never be another tonight

**And now the chapter!**

It had been four weeks since Duro had died and Agron was going to stop. Stop the shitty altitude he had for the past weeks, stop lashing out on everyone that was just trying to make him feel better or that cared for him, stop being all depressive. Yes, he was in pain for the absence of his brother, he missed him so much he just wanted to die to meet him once again.

However, his altitude was affecting the people that cared for him, especially the one he cared for the most - Nasir. Agron and Nasir had been dating for two months now and they were very close, Nasir practically lived in Agron's place. Duro had been going to the same class as Nasir in college and that's how they met, the attraction between them was undeniable. Duro had been thrilled to know his big brother had finally settled down and with none other than one of Duro's best friends.

Duro really loved Nasir like a brother and he fully supported the relationship between Agron and Nasir, he was truly happy. Duro died on a car accident, some drunk bastard smashed his car against Duro's - the bastard lived, Duro didn't. Agron had been in a deep depression ever since and stopped being social at all, not even talking with Nasir when he came to check up on him.

Now that his head was more clear, he saw how selfish he had been - Nasir loved Duro like a brother, for him it had been a big loss as well. Nasir had been there for Agron, always checking if the German was eating properly and if he was still alive. And what had Agron do? He ignored Nasir completely, too immersed in his own pain and grief. Now, as he recalled Nasir's visits, he could remember that the Syrian's eyes had been red and puffy in each and every visit. He felt bad for the way he had treated Nasir and wanted to make up to the little man.

Besides, there was something else Duro's death had made clear in Agron's head - that everyday could be his last or Nasir's last. It terrified him and at the same time only made him want to treasure the moments he spent with Nasir.

That's why he decided that tonight, he would treasure Nasir even more than he normally did - he was going to show his little man that he was never going to let go. He arrived at Nasir's place at 6 PM, bags of groceries in hand. He entered using his own key that Nasir had given to him a few weeks ago and dropped the groceries bags on the floor gently, looking around the living room to try and find Nasir.

Nasir wasn't in the living room, so Agron checked the bedroom. He could hear the muffled sounds of someone crying and he immediately felt a pain in his heart. _How could I have let him deal with Duro's death all by himself?_ He quickly entered the room and Nasir was laying on the bed, his face hidden by a pillow. Agron decided that scaring the man wasn't the best way to actually do this and decided to clear his throat, so that the Syrian could realize someone else was on the room.

Nasir immediately lifted his head from the pillow, turning it around to see Agron just standing there, a small smile on his beautiful face. Nasir quickly gathered himself and tried to seem like he was fine, he always tried to not show his pain and weakness in front of Agron. Frowning, Agron climbed onto the bed and sat next to Agron, watching his lover's face closely. His brown eyes were puffy and red, his nose was also a bit red, his cheeks were wet from the trail left by the tears, his lips were dry as hell, his hair was all tousled and messy. Agron sighed and stroked Nasir's cheek, feeling like a jerk for not noticing that his boyfriend was suffering that much.

"Apologies, I... I was selfish. I should've thought about how you were feeling pain as well, after all Duro was like a brother to you. I'm sorry that I ignored you for this past weeks, I wasn't... I didn't mean to do it, I'm really sorry. I should've been there for you, like you were there for me. I'm sorry. Shit, Nasir. I'm really sorry."

Nasir looked stunned and surprised, he never thought Agron was going to apologize to him. _Why? _

"Why the hell are you apologizing? You have all the right to be in pain and selfish and a jerk right now, your brother died, Agron. I'm not mad at you for that. I understand. I knew you needed time to go back to your regular self. So, don't apologize, it's ok."

Agron shook his head. "No. It's not ok, Nasir. I'm your boyfriend and I should've cared for you while you were in pain. You were there for me and I should've done the same. You're also in pain for the same reason as me, so we should have tried to make each other better and instead I only made you feel worse and for that I'm sorry. Besides... I've realized something, after I grieved. I never want to be apart from you Nasir. We never know if we're here tomorrow and I really want to just cease the moment and make sure to treasure every second I get to spend with you. I want to be with you, always." Agron grabbed Nasir's hand and held them tightly. "I want to make sure that I make you as happy as you make me."

Nasir was smiling like a fool, he was really happy. He had felt exactly the same way these past weeks and he felt like he wanted to be with Agron forever. He looked up at green eyes and smiled once more, leaning in for a kiss. They kissed lazily for a while, they just wanted to be in each other's arms. That night, they just stayed like that, holding each other, showing their love for each other. There wasn't any sex and frankly, it wasn't the time for it. This was about them reuniting after being apart for four weeks and mostly, it was about grieving the lost of a dear friend, a brother. That night they fell asleep in each other's arms and they were more than happy if this was their last day on this earth.

**AN: There, short and sweet! Now, next song is _Violet Hour_ by Sea Wolf. And remember, if you liked it, give me a cookie (aka review)!**


	4. 4 Violet Hour

**AN: I'm sorry it's short, but I think it's just as good as the other chapters. Here it is, another AU Nagron one-shot. The song was _Violet Hour _by Sea Wolf. And here's the lyrics:**

Your lips are nettles  
Your tongue is wine  
Your laughter's liquid  
But your body's pine

You love all sailors  
But hate the beach  
You say "Come touch me"  
But you're always out of reach

In the dark you tell me of a flower  
that only blooms in the violet hour

Your arms are lovely  
Yellow and rose  
Your back`s a meadow  
Covered in snow

Your thighs are thistles  
and hot-house grapes  
You breathe your sweet breath  
And have me wait

In the dark you tell me of a flower  
that only blooms in the violet hour

I turn the lights out  
I clean the sheets  
You change the station  
Turn up the heat

And now you`re setting  
Upon your chair  
You`ve got me tangled up  
Inside your beautiful black hair

In the dark you tell me of a flower  
that only blooms in the violet hour

In the dark you tell me of a flower  
that only blooms in the violet hour

In the dark you tell me of a flower  
that only blooms in the violet hour

In the dark you tell me of a flower  
that only blooms in the violet hour

**And now the chapter!**

"This is the violet hour, the hour of hush and wonder, when the affections glow again and valor is reborn, when the shadows deepen magically along the edge of the forest and we believe that, if we watch carefully, at any moment we may see the unicorn." Nasir read his favorite passage from Bernard DeVoto's _The Hour_. He loved it and already had it memorized.

Agron had heard Nasir murmuring it to himself so many times and he never really understood the meaning of it, Nasir had always had more tact for interpreting – Agron was more of a literal guy.

One day, Agron decided to ask Nasir the meaning of this passage and why he liked it so much, after all, he really wanted to know more about the man he loved and the things he loved.

When he asked, Nasir had smiled up at him and then looked at the ground, his voice soft and passionate as he explained it to the German.

"It's basically this special hour when everything seems magical and you can see things you never thought were real before. It's a time where everything changes to something… special." Nasir finished the sentence with a dazed smile.

"Why do you like it so much?" the blue eyed German asked his lover with the curiousness of an innocent child.

"Well, I never actually got the sentence before I met you, you know? I understand it now. This hour is not a time of day, you know, it's actually a time when you're feeling something unique. It's basically a metaphor for love. It's a time when you love someone and you are reborn, because you want to become someone better for the one you love. Also, it shows us that when you truly love someone you can do things that you never thought you were capable of, like seeing that unicorn that DeVoto talks about." Nasir smiled up at Agron and he could see the German was more than happy.

His blue eyes were almost sparkling and his smile was wide and his to-die-for dimples were there for Nasir to see and enjoy. Agron placed his strong arms around the Syrian's lean form and hugged his lover, glad to have aroused such feelings on Nasir.

Most of all, Agron was happy because something that Nasir loved so much was only loved because of his presence in Nasir's life. It made Agron feel special in a way no one was ever able to make him feel and that was the moment he knew he truly loved Nasir.

"I love you" Agron whispered against Nasir's ear, making the Syrian blush like mad and then look up from the German's embrace so he could look clearly in his blue eyes and see that he really meant it.

Nasir quickly kissed Agron and held him tight, whispering "I love you" in the German's ear as well. Agron smiled like a kid on Christmas morning and held his lover close, happy to have found someone like Nasir to fill the void in his heart.


End file.
